Guerra de Clãs
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: Num mundo de guerras e desconfianças, podera existir o amor entre uma mulher que viu o seu clã arruinado e um homem que o arruinou? LilyJames [SUSPENSA]
1. Sobre a Fic

**Sobre a Fic**

Eu sei que estas coisas costumam ser um pouco chatas, mas aconselho mesmo a não seguirem o meu mau exemplo e a lerem isto, uma vez que depois a fic vos pode suscitar algumas dúvidas...

Vamos lá então. A ideia surgiu-me (e foi posta em pratica) durante uma _maravilhosa_ aula de História... esta fanfiction passa-se num mundo paralelo ao nosso, logo, é natural que a cronologia e as regras de sociedade não sejam equivalentes as actuais ou às de épocas anteriores. Irão igualmente verificar que nenhuma das personagens é chamada pelo nome próprio em público, sendo usada uma alcunha. Isso deve-se ao facto de os nomes serem considerados poderosos. Assim, apenas as pessoas mais íntimas e de confiança possuem o direito de saber o nome de determinada pessoa, nunca devendo usa-lo num sítio onde qualquer o poderia ouvir.

Pronto... acho que está tudo... um bocado confuso e tal, mas safa-se. Divirtam-se;P.


	2. Red

**Capitulo I – Red**

O fumo negro subia em espiral pelo céu avermelhado do entardecer. Toda a dor e mágoa daquela sangrenta guerra parecia retratada na imagem da aldeia devastada. Até ao momento, James acreditava que estava a combater o inimigo, um monstro que matava homens, mulheres e crianças sem qualquer distinção ou piedade... mas não estavam eles a fazer o mesmo? Quanto tempo mais aquela guerra de clãs duraria?

- Prongs! a voz invulgarmente séria de Sirius Black ressoou nos ares. Em breve, o belo moreno de olhos azuis estava a seu lado. Os prisioneiros já estão reunidos. São sobretudo mulheres e crianças e, pela Deusa, são tão brancos e loiros como nunca vi! O Wormtail afinal não é o único loirinho pelas bandas... Mas não foi por isso que vim aqui.

- Ainda bem. Pensei que vinhas exigir um alargamento do teu harém. respondeu James, os olhos castanho-esverdeados não resistindo a um brilho de provocação.

- Não preciso de um harém, elas vêm espontaneamente, mas é uma ideia interessante... que não se vai realizar se não fores colocar ordem naquilo. Eu disse que os prisioneiros estavam reunidos, não que eles estavam _controlados_! Aquela gente tem fogo nas veias!

- O quê? Como é possível que um exército fortemente disciplinado não consiga controlar meia dúzia de mulheres e crianças? exclamou James, descendo o pequeno morro a correr.

- Quem disse que eram meia dúzia?

Prongs não chegou a responder. À sua frente, cerca de três mulheres armadas com paus, causavam o pandemónio entre os soldados. Nenhum deles se atrevia a levantar a espada contra aquelas mulheres de futuro incerto sem antes terem a ordem do seu senhor, optando antes por esquivar-se às pauladas.

"Se tivéssemos homens com esta bravura, ou loucura, meu pai seria chefe de todos os clãs da Península." pensou James com uma leve admiração. Em seguida, mantendo a cabeça fria, procurou aquela que deveria ser a líder. Rapidamente a encontrou: a ferocidade com que atacava era tal que já seis homens se encontravam por terra inconscientes. Era das poucas prisioneiras que não possuíam cabelos cor do sol, tendo-os antes da cor do fogo. Os olhos brilhavam como duas esmeraldas resplandecentes, e o suor resultante dos inúmeros ataques descia-lhe pelas faces... Fazendo sinal aos guardas para que a distraíssem e às companheiras, aproximou-se silenciosamente por trás, numa tentativa de a imobilizar. Estava perto... bastava-lhe encostar o punhal ao esbelto pescoço para a imobilizar... mais um pouco... uma forte paulada deitou-o por terra, espirrando sangue pelo nariz. Imediatamente os soldados desembainharam as espadas ainda sujas do confronto recente.

- Não! ordenou James e, dirigindo-se ao amontoado de prisioneiros, agarrou numa das crianças pelo pescoço. Desisti dessa palhaçada, mulher, ou o que resta do vosso povo sofrera as consequências. Vinde comigo, e livra-los-ei da escravidão.

James podia ver o medo nos olhos da mulher. Sabia que ela iria ceder. O clã, era tudo para um ser, fosse ele homem ou mulher, forte ou fraco. Um ódio puro substituiu o medo. Também ele sentia ódio por si mesmo, mas que mais poderia fazer? Era a guerra. Era necessário... A criança começou um choro leve e quase inaudível. Isso decidiu a mulher. Os ombros descaíram-lhe levemente, mas o queixo manteve-se altivo quando pousou o pau no chão. Quase imediatamente foi imitada pelas outras duas.

- Que pretendeis agora? Matar-nos ao invés de nos escravizar?

James limitou-se a sorrir muito levemente. Oh sim, tinha muitos planos. Mas matar... não.

- Red, tem calma. Não nos condenes a todos. murmurou uma das mulheres que a acompanhara momentos antes no esboço de rebelião.

"Red... é então assim o nome comum da nossa amazona..."

- Não Lady Red. acrescentou depois em voz alta. Por enquanto, apenas nos acompanharão no caminho a casa.


	3. Acampamento

**Capítulo II - Acampamento**

Casa... como pode ele atrever-se a usar tal palavra? Da minha casa só restam cinzas e escombros... nada mais há dela e tudo se deve à criatura nojenta que, por uma razão qualquer que nem me atrevo a pensar, insiste em me levar montada no seu cavalo, entre os seus braços. Que mal fizemos à Deusa para merecer este tormento? Que mal fiz _eu_? Bárbaro cruel, como tivera a coragem de ameaçar Pulga com um punhal? Era assim tão incapaz de nos travar sem recorrer a esses meios hediondos?

- Lady Red, não é? Espero não ter percebido mal a maneira como lhe chamam... mas atendendo à cor deslumbrante dos seus cabelos suponho estar certo.

Como, mas COMO é que ele se atrevia a dirigir-me a palavra depois da chacina ao meu povo? Uma chacina que eu assisti sem nada fazer, sem nada poder fazer a não ser implorar à Deusa que nos ajudasse, que nos livrasse daquele martírio!

- Se a não tivesse ouvido rugir há pouco, diria que é muda. Custa-lhe assim tanto fazer uma confirmação ou negação?

Estava feito. Cuspi-lhe. Retive a muito esforço um sorriso de troça, perante o ar de espanto dele. Com certeza fora a primeira mulher a rejeita-lo. Além de poderoso, tinha de confessar que era também muito belo... só depois é que me apercebi do erro do meu acto. O que o impedia de matar ali mesmo os farrapos humanos do meu clã? O que o impedia de nos escravizar a todos? Mas, para meu espanto, limitou-se a limpar o cuspo com a mão.

- Esse mau feitio vai trazer-lhe problemas. Aconselho-a a não ter esse tipo de comportamento para com o meu pai ou para com os restantes nobres do meu clã.

Se a sua indiferença perante a minha rebeldia me espantara, que dizer daquilo? Para meu alívio, não voltou a falar durante a viagem. O trote constante do cavalo era adormecedor. Quanto tempo mais duraria a viagem?

* * *

Estava calor. Na água, uns grandes olhos verdes, brilhantes de curiosidade devolveram-me o olhar. Uma cascata de cabelos vermelhos emolduravam o rosto infantil... era um quadro, um quadro de felicidade... Uma súbita oscilação na água quebrou o encanto do reflexo. Uma rapariguinha loira e de semblante risonho apareceu à sua frente, decidida a arrastar a irmã mais nova para o rio sem corrente.

- Vem, Lily, vem.

Porque não? Num impulso, saltou para dentro de água. Em poucos minutos o ar enchia-se das gargalhadas infantis. Perto da margem, Maylen observava com carinho ambas as filhas. A uma, doara os seus cabelos loiros, a outra, os olhos verdes. Como queria que nenhuma delas crescesse... como deseja tê-las sempre consigo!

- Mamã! Mamã! os gritos infantis das filhas cortaram-lhe o pensamento, cada uma corria o mais que podia, tentando chegar primeiro à mãe, numa corrida amigável...

- _Mamã_...

- Acho que ela não te vai poder ajudar. Mas seja quem for, tem os meus agradecimentos por ter posto no mundo uma coisa tão deliciosa.

Acordei estremunhada. Quando fora que adormecera? E quem fora o asco que se atrevera a dirigir-se-me naquele tom? A esta última tive imediatamente a resposta, ao deparar-me com um homem moreno e de olhos de um azul muito intenso. Se não me enganara, tinha sido aquele que fora avisar o chefe da nossa "resistência". Não gostei mesmo nada do sorriso que aquela besta trazia na cara...

- Padfoot! Que pensas que estás a fazer?

Uma outra figura entrou no meu canto de visão. Tinha os cabelos castanhos-claros e, apesar de o Sol já se ter começado a pôr, reparei nos olhos cor-de-mel. O semblante estava carregado e nada contente com o companheiro.

- Ora Moony... nada de mais.

- Estavas a fazer observações indevidas!

- Sabes que não passam de palavras... jamais tomaria uma mulher à força.

- Mas isso deixa-as desconfortáveis!

Que alegria ouvir os dois a falarem sobre a minha pessoa... não lhes bastava terem-me destruído a casa, a família, como ainda me humilhavam... talvez esteja a ser injusta com o tal Moony... mas não pertencia ele ao mesmo clã reles que assassinara o meu povo? Como poderia confiar? Só então me apercebi onde estava. Tínhamos acampado. Deveria ter adormecido durante a viajem e alguém, me deitara e colocara uma manta a cobrir-me o corpo. Senti um arrepio pelo corpo acima. Estava a ser observada e estranhamente, sabia perfeitamente que era ele. O chefe. O que me levara na sua montada. Tentei olhar discretamente na sua direcção, mas, para minha grande raiva, ele apercebeu-se de que eu o observava e esboçou um sorriso tremendamente presunçoso. E também para meu temor, levantou-se e caminhou na minha direcção.

- O que se passa? inquiriu os dois amigos que ainda discutiram em voz baixa.

- Nada, Prongs. apressou-se a responder aquele já reconhecia como Moony. As coisas do costume.

O chefe, que descobrira agora ser Prongs, riu-se, olhando significativamente na minha direcção.

- Não vos preocupeis, Lady Red. A maioria dos meus homens fala por falar. Ninguém vos magoara ou aos restantes prisioneiros sem ser severamente punido.

Mas quem se julgara ele? Eu sei defender-me sozinha, e o meu povo também! E o que esperava com isto? Que eu o visse como um cavalheiro? Pois estava muito enganado! Nunca passaria de um monstro sem coração, de um canalha, de um...

- Está adormecida há já um bom bocado. Sem dúvida que se cansou com a viagem. Tome, precisa de se alimentar ou amanhã não terá forças. E a viagem vai ser um pouco longa para aquelas a que deve estar habituada. Sem dúvida deve ter saído poucas vezes da sua aldeia... agora, além de me tentar convencer de que é um cavalheiro, ainda me interrompe a linha de pensamento, senta-se ao meu lado e oferece-me uma tigela de sopa... a tentação de lhe atirar com a tigela à cara foi forte... era uma ideia tentadora... felizmente, ou infelizmente, a imagem de Pulga com o punhal encostado ao pescoço deteve-me. Ele tolerara-me uma cuspidela... mas um caldo a fumegar? Duvidava muito. Contrariada, levei a tigela aos lábios. Sabia bem Reconfortava.

- Sabe... o tirano recomeçou a falar. Gostava muito de ouvir a sua voz. Devo dizer que a achei muito marcante. Gostava de saber como é a sua voz.

Grunhi em resposta. Ele sorriu, aparentemente divertido.

- Duvido muito que seja essa a voz que possui. Deve ser melodiosa como o rouxinol e fresca como a madrugada.

Olha, agora deu em bardo ou poeta ou druida... primeiro quer ser cavalheiro, agora bardo... forcei-me a responder.

- E que lhe interessa a voz de uma escrava? Sim, porque eu estava ciente de que lhe pertencia. Eram essas as regras. Eu e as minhas companheiras não passávamos de despojos de guerra. Um objecto. Mercadoria. O tirano rasgou ainda mais o sorriso. A este ritmo, os lábios vão-lhe sair da cara.

- Muito mais do que supõe, Lady Red, muito mais. E tem a voz exactamente como descrevi.

Fantástico. Destruíra a minha aldeia, chacinara o meu clã, escravizava os meus companheiros, e sentava-se ao meu lado a divagar sobre a mim voz... e que, raios, porque dei por mim tão agradada com os elogios?

- Lamento ter de a deixar, Lady. Mas, certamente compreende, que os meus homens gostam da minha companhia durante as conversas. Voltarei em breve, prometo-lho. Entretanto, tente descansar.


	4. Os Lobos Sagrados

**Capítulo III – Os Lobos Sagrados**

Silêncio. No acampamento nada mais se ouvia além do estalar das fogueiras e das respirações humanas. Era a minha oportunidade. Não me tinham prendido, a liberdade chamava-me... estava suficientemente forte para uma corrida e uma vez na floresta... era o meu meio, o meu ser, a minha vida! O mais silenciosamente que consegui, saí debaixo dos cobertores e corri, corri pela minha vida e pela dos meus. Se conseguisse alcançar um dos nossos clãs amigáveis... a floresta acolheu-me nas suas sombras com uma familiaridade a que já estava habituada... e o impacto que me atingiu prendeu-me o ar no peito. Havia ali magia, e da poderosa! Nas minhas costas fizeram-se ouvir sons de armas a serem desembainhadas e vozes de homens a resmungarem: a minha fuga fora descoberta. Ignorando o muro de magia, corri como uma louca, embrenhando-me cada vez mais na floresta. Sons de passos atrás de mim indicavam que estavam no meu encalço. O vento chicoteava-me as faces e dançava com os meus cabelos, enquanto que as árvores e tornavam numa mancha verde escura. Se não estivesse tão ocupada em escapar aos meus perseguidores, ter-me-ia apercebido das sombras negras que me acompanhavam por entre o refúgio das árvores, mas, assim, só me apercebi de que não estava só quando a criatura saltou e me impediu de continuar em frente. Rapidamente me vi rodeada pelo resto da matilha. Que outra opção para além de estacar, entre a maravilha e o medo? Belos, enormes e cinzentos, os Lobos Sagrados eram os mensageiros da Deusa. Não sabia se vê-los era um privilégio ou uma maldição.

- _Pára_ a voz do forte e carregada de sabedoria do chefe da matilha ressoou na minha cabeça. _Não te infiltres mais nas sombras, ou não te encontrarão._

- _É esse o meu objectivo_ respondi com a voz da mente.

- _Mas não o da nossa Senhora. Segue o que te foi predestinado, Lílian Esmeralda de Fogo._

Mesmo que tivesse a ousadia de responder ao Lobo Sagrado, não teria tido a oportunidade para o fazer. Num forte repelão, fui agarrada pela cintura e embati num peito forte e bem definido. Olhando para cima, para a face do meu carcereiro, deparei-me com Prongs. Tinha a espada em posição de ataque e os olhos faiscavam na direcção do Lobo Sagrado. Que pensava ele que estava a fazer? Sabia perfeitamente quem eram os Lobos Sagrados e qual a sua missão na Península. Porque se arriscava a desencadear a ira da Deusa sobre si? O que pretendia? A confusão que substituíra a fúria nos seus olhos revelou-me que o chefe Lobo lhe confiava alguma coisa, desaparecendo em seguida tão rapidamente como aparecera. Durante um tempo ficamos ambos imóveis. Depois apercebi-me que estava nos braços do canalha e fiz um gesto para me soltar. Isso pareceu acordá-lo do transe e, resmungando qualquer coisa na sua língua própria, embainhou a espada e pegou-me ao colo, dirigindo-se ao acampamento. Não me tinha apercebido de ter andado tanto, mas o caminho foi, de facto, longo. Encolhi-me nos braços de Prongs onde, para minha raiva e ira, me sentia estranhamente segura, e matutei sobre o que o Lobo Sagrado me havia dito... "Segue o que te foi predestinado, Lílian Esmeralda de Fogo"... mas qual o meu destino, o que guardou a Deusa para mim?

A chegada ao acampamento foi o mais natural possível. Os homens de Prongs agiam como se nada se tivesse passado. Apenas as mulheres do meu clã olhavam para mim, percebendo que acabara toda a esperança. Pulga, o meu pequeno afilhado que se tornara órfão nesta batalha, correu para mim, chorando copiosamente. Prongs colocou-me finalmente no chão e pude abraçar o corpo pequeno da criança. Podia sentir o seu medo em cada partícula do corpo pequeno e jurei para mim mesma que, fosse qual fosse o meu destino, o meu afilhado sairia ileso... custasse o que custasse livrá-lo-ia da morte e da escravidão...

Uma mão forte afastou-me de Pulga. Outra vez o tirano. O que quereria ele agora? Já não me tinha debaixo de olho, como queria? Sem uma palavra arrastou-me para a sua tenda – ele e mais um grupo restrito de, supôs, nobres tinham direito a tendas de tamanho médio – onde, com imensa grosseria, me atirou para cima da cama de campanha. Imediatamente assumi uma posição de defesa, se ele pensava que podia predispor do meu corpo a seu bel-prazer...

- Lady Red. O que sucedeu há pouco não vai nunca mais voltar a repetir-se, entendeu? olhei-o surpreendida. Senti a face subitamente quente e até um certo alívio pelo meu engano. Sabia que apesar da dura resistência que faria, ele era muito mais forte que eu e poderia perfeitamente tomar-me à força... Mas não sabia o que esperar a seguir. O seu tom era extremamente duro e indicava o quanto ele estava zangado. Uma mera escrava era assim tão importante para aquele clã? Prongs continuou, após a pausa para avaliar a minha reacção. Se voltar a tentar fugir será castigada. Pertence-me, tal como isto disse apontando para o banco tosco onde estava sentado. Em muitos anos nunca precisei de castigar o banco, ele comportou-se bem, sabe? Não quererá ser _você_ castigada em menos de um dia, pois não?

Aquilo foi mais do que podia suportar. Que me tivesse arrancado Pulga dos braços, aguentei, sabia que ele ficaria em segurança. Que me arrastasse para dentro da tenda e me atirasse para cima da cama... também me controlei... Mas comparar-me a um _banco_? Sabia o que o estupor queria dizer aquilo. Estava apenas a deixar bem claro que eu não passava de um objecto. Era uma pertença dele, uma coisa! Num ímpeto de fúria saltei-lhe para cima, arranhando-o e tentando esmurrá-lo. Aquilo era muito mais difícil quando não tinha nenhum pau com que esbracejar! Caímos ambos do banco, eu por cima e ele por baixo. Não parava de o tentar atingir, mas, para minha raiva e aumento da minha ira, ele limitava-se a segurar-me o braços e a esquivar-se às minhas unhas, rindo com gosto. Isso ainda me irritava mais. Quem é que ele se julgava para gozar assim com a minha cara? Quem é que ele pensava que era?

_O teu dono..._

Se há coisa que detesto ainda mais que o idiota que estava por baixo de mim em altas gargalhadas é esta voz interior que insiste em nos dizer o que NÃO queremos ouvir! Mas claro que a voz tinha razão e isso, fez-me recuperar o controlo. Levantei-me e afastei o mais que pode da criatura hedionda. Senti o rosto queimar ao lembrar-me de que me havia atirado para cima dele. Senti repugnância. O tirano levantou-se quase logo a seguir a mim, mas com um humor bem diferente do meu.

- Lady Red, foi um prazer conversar consigo disse o grosseirão numa voz demasiado bem-disposta. Espero que estas pequenas reuniões se repitam. Agora, se não se importa, tenho a certeza que as suas amigas desejam a sua companhia.

Foi a bufar de raiva que abandonei a tenda.

* * *

N/A: dançando o Tango com a pobre da cadela que não tem culpa nenhuma da dona doida que tem

AS MINHAS PRIMEIRAS REVIEWS NÃO CRAVADAS! Snif, isto é um momento histórico... 2 minutos de silêncio por favor...

Um beijão para a Mah Clarinha e para o ArthurCadarn/Lemon. Respondendo à pergunta de ambos, eu ia TENTAR postar os capitulos quinzenalmente, mas entre os fim-de-semanas passados fora, os testes, a preparação da colher para a semana de finalistas,os trabalhos, e os testes (sim, a repetição foi prepositada pk são exas coisas terriveis os principais responsaveis pelos meus atrasos) já vi que não vai dar... assim, isto vai um pouco ao calhas, enfim. Bjs;)

Disclair: só para prevenir, não venha cá o tipo da revisão a querer prender-me por não os direitos de autor. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus e Peter não são personagens minhas, como já devem estar fartos de saber, mas pronto, temos que seguir as regras.

Por outro lado, a própria história é baseada na trilogia Sevenwaters, da kal só li ainda o 1º mas k amei e na Saga das Pedras Mágicas (a ideia original doslobos sagrados vem de lá, eu modifikei 1 poukinho...)

bjs e comentem;)


	5. Vulpes

**Capítulo IV – Vulpes**

- Porquê?

Prongs virou-se um pouco surpreendido para o seu interlocutor. As chamas da fogueira bruxuleavam à frente de ambos. O silêncio voltara a cair no acampamento, após a captura da escrava fugitiva.

- Porquê o quê?

- A escrava respondeu Sirius.

- Que tem ela?

- Deixa de enrolar, Prongs! Sabes perfeitamente ao que me refiro! Ninguém tem a reacção que tu tiveste quando ela fugiu, por muito bom que o escravo seja. E quem é o Senhor que leva um escravo na sua montada?

- Então, estás a dizer que um escravo é um ser inferior?

- Não ponhas palavras na minha boca, eu não disse isso! Apenas referi que a tua atitude não é normal.

- Lady Red não é comum. Porque haveria eu de ser comum para com ela?

O acampamento voltou a cair num silêncio profundo, que nenhum dos dois se atreveu a quebrar.

* * *

A manhã surgia lenta e preguiçosa, esticando os seus braços dourados até ao acampamento já quase desfeito. Em breve recomeçava a sua luta diária (uma causa perdida) de se infiltrar por entre as ramagens das árvores e chegar até ao interior da floresta. Farejando o ar, a figura pequena e rápida de uma raposa ruiva esgueirava-se com mestria por entre os soldados estremunhados e as fogueiras semi-apagadas.

- ...e talvez fosse melhor que eu a acompanhasse, Prongs justificava um dos homens. Ela assim vai acabar por ser excluída do seu clã. E eu... bem, a minha presença sempre é mais aceitável sobre o ponto de vista delas, não achas?

- Não sei se...

A raposa afastou-se dos dois homens. Nenhum deles era quem ela procurava... um grupo de mulheres e crianças maioritariamente loiras pareciam destoar naquela paisagem. Talvez...

- Red não tem culpa, Nenúfar dizia uma das mulheres loiras, rodeada de crianças. Nenhuma de nós tem. Isto foi um desígnio dos Deuses.

- Eu diria mais um castigo respondeu Nenúfar. Alguma de nós fez alguma coisa que irritou tremendamente os Deuses. Sugeri Red porque ela tem estado a beneficiar de um estatuto... pouco comum aos escravos. Mas talvez tenhas sido tu, minha querida Girassol, a procriares como uma coelha que o fizeste.

- Nenúfar! Não é hora para nos insurgirmos umas contra as outras! interviu uma terceira mulher. E muito menos usar crianças como insulto. Girassol foi privilegiada com grupo de filhos adoráveis, e sabes perfeitamente que isso não é motivo de irritação dos Deuses, dissestes isso só para magoar!

- Talvez sim, talvez não retorquiu Nenúfar. O que sei é que não podemos continuar nesta situação, e não vai ser Red, como muitas de vocês estão estupidamente crentes, que nos vai tirar dela.

A raposa afastou-se. Ouvira o suficiente. Também não era nenhuma daquelas... como numa armadilha, viu-se apanhada num ninho de cabelos ruivos. Estupefacta, a raposa saltou para fora das mechas que a prendiam e observou, satisfeita, aquela que procurava. Os lábios delicados da mulher estremeceram levemente e os olhos moviam-se rápidos por baixo das pálpebras, como se estivesse a ter um pesadelo.

Com redobrada satisfação, a raposa deitou-se perto da mulher, voltando a confundir-se entre os cabelos ruivos.

* * *

O descanso da pequena raposa não durou muito. Em menos de alguns minutos sentiu um forte repelão e viu-se caída de costas na terra batida. Red havia-se levantado de rompante numa posição de combate e levado a mão à cinta onde outrora teria, possivelmente, uma adaga. Depois, suspirando, apercebeu-se de que não passara tudo de um sonho.

- Antes tivesse sido real... Sempre era melhor que esta prisão resmungou a ruiva, mal-humorada. Que é isto? exclamou, ao notar a presença da raposa que já tomara a posição digna de quatro patas.

- Uma raposa, parece-me respondeu uma voz calma e agradável atrás de si. Com o mesmo gesto brusco e rápido com que se levantara, Red encarou o homem de cabelos castanhos-claros e olhos cor-de-mel.

- Sou...

- Moony, eu sei interrompeu Red, lembrando-se dos dois homens da noite anterior.

- Fico agradado, Lady Red respondeu Moony, mantendo o sorriso e não se deixando desarmar. Prongs pediu-me que a acompanhasse durante o resto da travessia. Pensamos que eu talvez cause menos controvérsia no seu clã.

- Ou no que resta dele retorquiu Red, mordaz. E o que têm duas criaturas hedion..., perdão, dois homens como os senhores de diferente?

Moony alargou o sorriso.

- Cada coisa a seu tempo, milady. Digamos apenas que as surpresas ainda não começaram... a sua raposa está impaciente para partir. Os soldados também. Talvez fosse melhor se nos reuníssemos às suas companheiras.

Pegando na pequena raposa que, de facto, estivera até ao momento a arranhá-la muito ligeiramente, Red seguiu Moony, amaldiçoando todo aquele clã maligno.

- Que vou fazer, Vulpes? suspirou.

Vulpes, a pequena raposa que acabara de ser baptizada, limitou-se a olhá-la com os olhos pretos muito brilhantes. Reflectida neles, estava uma Runa do Destino.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Eu estou mesmo a tentar actualizar a fic o mais rápido possível, até porque eu próprio sou uma impaciente das fortes lol.

Bem, pela tarefa dura e espinhosa que lhe impus, dedico este capítulo à minha beta Sofisofas, cuja contribuição para o melhoramento desta fic tem sido impriscindivel e absolutamente etc etc, lirismos de lado. Resposta às reviwes :D

**DeH:** eu tb adoro fics alternativas (nota-se... a minha 1º Lily/James é alternativa XD), pena é que só tenha descoberto este género de fics há pouco tempo. Estou a tentar postar o mais rápido que posso, mas o tempo aliado à preguiça é um forte inimigo (a minha parte Gryffindor há-de ter a coragem de o combater). Bjs;)

**Mah Clarinha**: Oié!É, os capítulos pequenos são meus lol,mas têm uma razão de ser: normalmente as pessoas ficam fatigadas de ficar muito tempo aolhar para o ecrã de um computador, por isso façoos meus caps pequenos. ABAIXO AS PROVAS E OS TESTES! (xiii! amanhã teste de português e eu aqui...) Bjs;)

**Silverghost**: Vieste ler? a minha escritora favorita de fanfics veio ler a minha fic... isto éum momento solene...Eu ainda não li as Brumas de Avalon (lapso que vai ser corrigido nas próximas férias de verão), por isso é muito pouco provável que esta fic seja baseada nelas :D, mas como aqueles livros que já referi se assemelham às Brumas (pelo que me disseram) é normal que façam lembras as ditas. Bjs;)

E pronto, como ainda são pouquinhas ainda possoresponder com testamentos (consigo ser bem pior, mas estou a refrear um bocado...) Bjs;)

Elyon


	6. Novas Marés

**Capítulo V – Novas marés**

O trote rápido e contínuo dos cavalos acompanhava o som abafado de várias botas a baterem de encontro ao solo. Cabisbaixas e vigiadas de perto pelos soldados, o grupo de escravas caminhava com pesar e esforço, Moony seguia entre elas sem nunca perder de vista Red, acompanhada por Vulpes e Pulga. Quando a vira pela primeira vez sentira aquela aura que rodeava a ruiva. Prongs podia não a sentir, mas sabia que havia algo de diferente, algo de único na mulher que lhe fizera frente com tanta ferocidade. E, depois do aparecimento de Vulpes ele, Remus Moony Lupin, obtivera a certeza de que Red era a "tal", aquela de quem o Oráculo profetizara... e a condição de Moony nunca o deixava errar.

- Para onde vamos? - a voz infantil penetrou-lhe nos pensamentos como um ténue tentáculo, pedindo atenção através da usual técnica de lhe puxar as calças. Era uma das crianças de Girassol.

- Para o mar. - respondeu Moony, com um sorriso. A criança franziu o sobrolho, confusa. - O mar é uma espécie de rio, mas muito mais belo, perigoso e misterioso continuou Remus, apercebendo-se da dúvida da criança. Dizem que nasceu pelas lágrimas de muitos homens e mulheres, quando os Deuses resolveram abandonar a Península e deixar os homens à sua sorte. Desde essa altura que eles se viraram uns contra os outros e têm guerreado incessantemente... precisavam dos Deuses para se sentirem seguros e para manter o equilíbrio... o que se esqueceram foi que não é preciso o governo de outrem para se saber viver em paz e que, muito menos, os Deuses nos abandonaram...

- A mamã diz que eles falam connosco na voz dos Lobos Sagrados.

- Ela tem razão - murmurou Moony. Não gostava de aludir os Lobos Sagrados. As recordações...

- Eu já vi um! - exclamou uma terceira voz. Pulga havia-se escapado do olhar vigilante de Red. - Foi durante a batalha. Ela veio ter comigo e mandou-me segui-la. Sei que era uma menina porque tinha aquela voz de senhora misteriosa. Levou-me para um sítio muito escuro... havia uma casinha de pedra, muito fria. Mandou-me ficar lá até ela me vir buscar. Apareceram coisas muito esquisitas na casinha, mas quando ela voltou desapareceram todas e ela levou-me outra vez para... para... a aldeia. A Girassol veio ter comigo a chorar e levou-me para ao pé dos outros. Eu queria mostrar-lhe a Lobo, mas ela já tinha ido embora.

- Mentiroso!

- É verdade!

Moony observava ambas as crianças. A mais novinha tinha uma certa razão em desconfiar da veracidade do que Pulga contava. Não era qualquer um que via os Lobos Sagrados e muito menos que era levado para um dos Antigos Templos... mas a história tinha elementos que uma criança não podia descobrir por si só... só restava saber, o que queriam os Lobos de Pulga... teriam recomeçado os Deuses mais um dos seus joguinhos?

- Mar!

O grito interrompeu a discussão e ecoou por toda a fileira de combatentes. Alguns soldados começaram a rir-se; apesar de ainda estarem relativamente longe de casa, a primeira parte do caminho estava feita.

* * *

- É bonito, não é? 

Prongs aproximara-se de Red sem que esta se apercebesse. Fazendo carranca, a ruiva absteve-se de responder.

- Tomo isso como um sim. Mas quando ele está bravo, é um quadro da Deusa! Não para o infeliz barco que vá no meio das suas vagas, claro, mas para quem observa de terra é um espectáculo e tanto.

- Locus horrendus... - murmurou Pulga que entretanto correra até Red antes que esta desse conta da sua falta.

- Sim. A beleza da natureza selvagem... Lady Red, quanto tempo durará o voto de silêncio?

- Até desaparecer daqui, Sir - respondeu Red com azedume. Prongs abriu um grande e maroto sorriso.

- Uma coisa pouco provável... e, uma vez que iremos partilhar o mesmo compartimento...

- O quê? - Red encarou-o, com uma expressão de descrença no rosto.

- Bem... como chefe tenho algumas regalias... não se preocupe com o seu protegido e o seu animal de estimação -belo animal, deixe que lhe diga -ficarão bem instalados. Prefere que o rapaz fique com Moony ou com uma das suas companheiras?

- Comigo!

- Milady, deixemo-nos destas criancices, ambos sabemos perfeitamente que não pode ser...

Red não respondeu, continuando a olhá-lo com espanto. Em poucos segundos o ódio e a repugnância tomariam conta do seu rosto e do seu pensamento. Jamais poderia sentir outra coisa por aquele... e jamais alguém tinha conseguido despertar nela tantas vezes estes sentimentos num tão curto espaço de tempo.

- Fica com uma das minhas amigas. Chamam-lhe Girassol... - murmurou num fio de voz, embargado pelo nojo.

- Então ainda bem que ficou tudo resolvido... veja! É o nosso barco.

"Barco" seria uma palavra muito inadequada. Red nunca virá uma coisa assim. Três grandes naus espalhavam-se por toda a costa, ao mesmo tempo que alguns soldados desciam delas e davam o alarme, preparando-se para receber o seu chefe e os companheiros. Mas... aquele território não era neutro! Pertencia a um clã, a um clã amigo do seu povo! Teriam também eles sido dizimados?

- Lord Prongs! - uma voz pesada e melosa deu as boas-vindas ao grupo, quando este entrou na grande vila comercial e piscatória. Red enregelou ao reconhecer Dâmaso, o chefe daquele clã. Com uma pequena saliência na barriga e mamando um charuto, Dâmaso - ou Damásio como Pulga gostava de o chamar nas reuniões de clãs para o aborrecer - acentuava ainda mais o ar de paquiderme. - A pé? Onde pára o cavalo?

Prongs fez um sorriso forçado.

- Está lá atrás com um dos oficiais. Resolvi esticar um pouco as pernas.

- E em boa companhia, vejo - gracejou Dâmaso, lançando um olhar apreciativo a Red. A ruiva sentiu encher-se de raiva. Então fora assim, o traidor! Não admira que o clã inimigo tivesse conseguido entrar tão facilmente nas suas terras! Pensar que ainda à quatro dias Dâmaso estivera a comer, a rir e a beber na sua aldeia, ao mesmo tempo que se preparava para os trair!

- Mas falemos de negócios - continuou Dâmaso. - Vós haveis prometido...

- Meu pai prometeu-vos que iríeis integrar na sua corte e assim será feito -respondeu Prongs, visivelmente contra essa promessa. Tal como Red acabara de se aperceber, também James sabia que Dâmaso os trairia no momento em que aparecesse em cena alguém mais poderoso e influente.

- Óptimo, óptimo. Já deixei tudo nas mãos do meu sobrinho e os vossos homens são eficientes, Lord Prongs. Já têm tudo pronto para partir!

- Obvio que sim, foram essas as minhas ordens - retorquiu Prongs com desdém. - Sir Dâmaso partirá na nau comandada pelo Capitão Apolodoro. Ele saberá indicar-lha. Vamos partir imediatamente.

- E as escravas? - perguntou Dâmaso com um brilho de antecipação.

- Dividir-se-ão entre a nau de Sir Moony e a minha.

Red pôde notar o brilho de gozo e satisfação no olhar de Prongs, ao ver Dâmaso esvaziar como um balão. E, pela primeira vez, partilhou os seus sentimentos.

* * *

- Gosta? 

Ignorando a pergunta de Prongs, Red continuou a observar o compartimento, ligeiramente maior, do chefe. Felizmente que Girassol e Pulga vinham na mesma nau que ela, ou haveriam complicações... Vulpes saltou-lhe dos braços e pinchou para cima da cama. Red estreitou os olhos.

- Uma cama?

- Serve para dormir, sabe. Ás vezes dá um certo jeito... - respondeu Prongs sarcástico e ignorando o verdadeiro propósito da pergunta. Red fulminou-o com o olhar.

- Bem, não cabe aqui outra. E eu não me posso queixar muito.

- Mas EU queixo-me! - retorquiu-lhe Red, começando a ficar vermelha de fúria.

- Ficas muito irritada facilmente, não é? - murmurou Prongs aproximando-se dela. - Isso pode fazer mal à saúde mental... - os lábios sedentos começaram a roçar nos da ruiva, esperando o consentimento dela para aprofundar o beijo... e ele veio. Já nenhum dos dois sabia onde estava ou porquê, apenas queriam continuar naquele torpor que os enfeitiçava, naquela felicidade... Red abriu os olhos repentinamente e quebrou o encanto. Com um empurrão brusco afastou-o. Os olhos faiscavam.

- Quem vos deu a intimidade de me tratar por "tu"?

Prongs, piscou os olhos, um pouco atarantado. Depois apercebeu-se do absurdo da situação e saiu do compartimento com um ligeiro sorriso.

* * *

**N/A: **Bah! A parte do beijo ficou péssima, apesar do que diz a minha beta... Seja como for, vai ter de ficar assim. Em príncipio não haverá mais capítulos atée ao final da semana (4 testes... outra vez a escola a meter-se no caminho...), e como na Sexta faço anos (Yeeehhhh!) vou ver o Harry Potter ao Porto XD. Na semana a seguir é a semana de finalistas, por isso também não posso prometer nada para essa semana... mas vou ver se arranjo um tempinho entre festas e borga lol ;P

**R.Mia:**Eu sou uma pessoa muito benevolente, estás perdoada lol. Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic e agradeço muito os elogios :D (tocaste no ponto ao chamares-me de criativa... é o maior elogio que me podem fazer). Quantas as falas,também fico um bocado presa nelas, para resolver isso acabo por apagar e reescrever a fic bastantesvezes até achar que cheguei ao ponto.

Tens razão quanto a isso deos brasileiros lerem mais fics... também escrevem mais e melhores! Portugal é só incultos,tcheeee... (com as devidas excepções, claro, as "regras" foram feitas para serem quebradas, não é?). Por outro lado, a população brasileira é maior que a portuguesa XD. Não percebi a tua última pergunta (deve ser um problema da net, porque as palavras com acebtos aparecem todas malukas).

Bjs;)

Elyon

PS: Lanço aqui um desafio... a personagem do Dâmaso (que ainda vai dar que falar) foi retirada de um outro livro bastantes conhecido... quero ver quem descobre! Dou dois capítulos para o fazerem ;P


	7. As damas de água

**Capítulo VI – As damas de água**

Parabéns Lily, primeiro dia de "navegação" e já estás debruçada a profanar a imensidão azul, mais enjoada que um soldado bêbado e com Padfoot – consegui lembrar-me do nome dele – a segurar-te a cabeça... Porquê que ninguém avisou que esta coisa balança tanto? Eu quero desaparecer! Como é que Vulpes consegue andar à volta do barril de carne seca? E é normal as escravas terem liberdade de andar à vontade pela nau desde que "devidamente vigiadas"? Não que isso altere muita coisa, elas raramente saiem do seu compartimento... eu fazia o mesmo, se não fosse o entusiasmo de Pulga como mar... Finalmente virei-me de encontro à borda do navio e deixei-me escorregar até ao chão, de olhos fechados e com a cabeça encostada à madeira escura. Senti Padfoot a sentar-se ao meu lado.

- Ás vezes acontece, sabe? A quem não está muito habituado...

Aquilo era uma tentativa de me reconfortar? Eu só estava enjoada, não desesperada... excluindo a parte do querer desaparecer engolida por uma matéria qualquer... Arrisquei um olhar ao meu "guarda" e deparei-me com uma expressão entre o interrogativo e o pensativo, como se um grande mistério do universo lhe tivesse aparecido na ponta do nariz a dançar a marcha... Ai, minha Deusa, vou morrer aqui!

* * *

Prongs verificou mais uma vez a rota do navio, mantendo um olhar em Pulga. Com Red naquele estado alguém tinha de vigiar convenientemente a criança! Por aquela altura, James já se perguntava se o rapaz era hiperactivo ou se se tratava "apenas" de entusiasmo inicial...

- Prongs! - A voz invulgarmente séria de Sirius fê-lo desviar o olhar de Pulga e encarar o amigo com uma sobrancelha erguida numa muda interrogação.

- Estive a pensar e... caramba, James, que vai ser delas quando chegarmos? Mais despojos de batalha para agradar a teu pai? Estas não são como os outros escravos e escravas que fizemos! Estas, ou são fortes demais para se submeterem ou fracos demais para se aguentarem. Já fui responsável pela destruição do seu clã... não o quero ser pela destruição das suas vidas!

- E não vais ser, Padfoot... vou apelar ao Oráculo de Artarte.

- A Artarte?

* * *

- Lílian... Lílian...

As vozes melodiosas e cantaroladas seguiram a fina brisa até à borda do navio. Red piscou os olhos com força... estaria assim tão mal que começara a ter visões? Um pouco abaixo de si, misturando-se no ondear das correntes, uma série de damas translúcidas convidavam-na a juntar-se a elas. Os cabelos misturavam-se com a espuma provocada pelas pequenas ondas, enquanto que a nudez do seu corpo passava despercebida por entre o mar salgado.

- Vem, Lílian, vem... vem connosco...

Porque não? Bastar-lhe-ia um salto, um rápido e pequeno salto para poder ser envolvida por aquelas vozes que a embriagavam...

- Lílian... Vem, segue-nos...

"_Nunca confies em ninguém que saiba o teu nome sem lho teres dado_."

- Mãe? Maylen? - Red estacou confusa, a meio do acto de se deitar bordo afora.

" _Por norma, isso não é um bom presságio. Criaturas que se preocuparam em saber o teu nome verdadeiro têm um objectivo em mente..."_

- Mãe! MÃE! Onde estás?

As damas de água começaram a rodopiar na água, fazendo uma espécie de redemoinho místico.

- Não ligues à voz, Lílian... não escutes a voz... ouve-nos a nós... segue-nos, Lílian, segue-nos...

_"... um objectivo que nunca é benéfico para ti..."_

- Vem connosco Lílian Evans!

As damas silvavam. Já não tinham aquela voz melodiosa, pelo contrário, carregavam-na de irritação.

- VEM LÍLIAN!

- Não! Desapareçam, criaturas traiçoeiras!

- Vem connosco Lílian... serás tão feliz... tão calma...

- Vão embora... – murmurou Red cobrindo o rosto com as ambas as mãos e começando a derramar grossas lágrimas. As damas desapareceram, deixando-se afundar no mar calmo. Red apenas sentiu duas mãos fortes a ampararem-na antes de perder completamente a noção do que passava à sua volta.

- Pela Deusa! - murmurava Padfoot, abismado. – Bastou deixá-la um minuto... e fica neste estado!

- Ela encontrava-se assim tão mal?

- Não... quer dizer, estava um pouco enjoada, mas isso a maioria fica nas primeiras vezes.

- Sim... – concordou Prongs, franzindo ligeiramente o sobrolho. Que havia com aquela mulher? Moony sabia, de certeza, ele que o apanhasse pela frente... - Vou lavá-la para baixo. Decididamente não está em condições de ficar por aqui e muito menos de vigiar o protegido.

* * *

- Foi uma boa tentativa, Seth, mas falhaste.

- Por enquanto, minha querida Artarte, mas o jogo ainda agora começou...

* * *

**N/A:**Perdoem-me! O capítulo está minusculo, eu sei, nem sequer foi para betar (isso quer dizer que é capaz de baixar de um pouco a qualidade...), mas eu fiz ponos e cambalhotas para, apesar dos testes e tudo isso, ter o capítulo pronto para postar hoje, 25 de Novembro de 2005 (e mesmo assim não foi à beta... ai, que banhada), por várias razões: festajar o fim da 1º ronda de testes, o começo da semana de finalistas, a estreia do Harry Potter que euVOU VER HOJE! Ai, minha Deusa! Não vou dormir toda a noite... mas tem outro! EU FAÇO 17 ANOS! Ok, ok, já deveria ter passado a fase de euforia por causa dos anos... mas é preciso deixar viver em nós um parte criança, ora não é:DE acreditem, eu sou boa nisso ;P. Então pronto, vamos lá responder às reviwese não me matem pelocapítulo fracote, deixem-me chegar aos 18 XD.

Bjs;)

**Nessinha.Potter: O**pá, a sério que são reviwes como essa que me estimulam lol. Fico mesmo contente quando as pessoas dizem que gostam da minha fic :D. E vivam fics alternativas com os Marauder's e a Lily! loool, são as minhas favoritas também! Agora que voltaste para as fics deves é ter muitas para ler, de forma a actualizares-te looool. Fico grata por a minha te ter chamado a atenção.Bjs;)

**manuela bloom:** Nossa, quase corei com essa... :D a minha fic é tão boa assim que tenhas "quebrado" as tuas "regras" (não é esta a palavra certa, mas não estou a conseguir lembrar-me de mais nenhuma que encaixe...) de não fics incompletas:D Obrigadão;P. Ah, eu sou má mesmo, ia provocando o treco à ania lupin... ihihih... ela depois pode mandar a conta do hospital, caso tenha sido necessario serviço hospitalar:P (A brincar com essas coisas, Elyon Freyr Somniare? Francamente...). Referindo o nome, lol, eu adoro nomes com a sonoridade de Elyon (Eillen, Elaine...) e Somniare eu fui buscar ao latim, juntei 2 palavras que já nem sei o que significam (Voz interior: Também, não tens latim... Ely: Graças a Deus... só aquelas declinações...). Ih! Eu faço testamento mesmo! Deve ser um martirio quase tão grande para voces ler a resposta às reviwes como ler a fic lol. Bjs;)


	8. Entre este e o outro

**Capítulo VII – Entre este e o outro**

O nevoeiro escuro e cerrado impedia-a de ver o que quer que fosse, provocando-lhe também um frio fino e insistente que a fazia tremer e esfregar os braços nus. Não se lembrava de como viera ali parar nem porque envergava o vestido branco e esfarrapado com manga pelo ombro das Sacerdotisas. Lembrava-se das sereias e dos seus chamamentos doces e persistentes. Teria cedido aos seus pedidos e encontrar-se-ia agora num dos seus intrincados feitiços? Não, ela não saltara, uma outra voz, mais genuína e carinhosa impedira-a... O nevoeiro dissipou-se como se uma mão gigante e invisível o tivesse varrido de um só gesto e Lily viu-se numa imensidão verde, onde o horizonte era interrompido por harmonioso montes e o céu azul era salpicado por resmas de nuvens brancas. Perto de um aglomerado de rochedos corria um pequeno riacho, a única coisa viva naquele quadro irreal e de demasiada perfeição. Uma mulher de longos e encaracolados cabelos loiros observava o riacho com os brilhantes olhos verdes e um esboço de sorriso a bailar-lhe nos lábios. Também ela se apresentava descalça e envergando o traje da Sacerdotisa.

- Bem-vinda, Lily, meu amor – murmurou a mulher virando-se para Red e olhando-a com ternura.

- Mãe... eu pensei... naquele dia do lago... afinal não foste... o rio não te matou!

- Não vos disse, a ti e à tua irmã, que estaria sempre presente quando necessária? Agora ouve-me com atenção, meu amor, que o tempo escasseia-nos. Tudo o que aconteceu até agora não foi por um simples acaso.

- Incluindo a destruição do clã? – retorquiu Lílian com amargura.

- Incluindo isso. O desembarque nas nossas terras do clã que te aprisionou pôs em movimento uma série de acontecimentos há muito previstos.

- Como assim?

- Imagina que, há muito tempo atrás, muito antes de os deuses abandonarem a Península, a Deusa Suprema fez uma profecia cujos padrões se vão alterando e reajustando conforme os Escolhidos a aceitam ou não.

- Há mais que um Escolhido nas profecias?

- Claro que sim, há os que forem precisos até aparecer o que aceita, cumpre e vence o seu destino. Não me voltes a interromper, que o tempo passa – respondeu Maylen, apressando a voz e começando a confundir-se com o que a rodeava. – Agora imagina que os deuses secundários tinham feito uma aposta sobre o cumprimento ou não da profecia, em que cada um se esforçava o mais possível para influenciar o Escolhido sem, no entanto, contactar directamente com ele.

- Uma aposta? Porquê?

- Diversão, competição, para testar os poderes, não sei – murmurou Maylen, agora com a paisagem por trás de si extremamente visível. – Tens de ter muito cuidado, meu amor, não te fies nas aparências nem te deixes enganar...

Todo o verde do vale desapareceu com Maylen. Lily encolheu-se e recomeçou a bafejar ante o novo ataque de frio do nevoeiro que voltara a envolvê-la.

* * *

Girassol observava preocupada o rosto da amiga. Há duas semanas que Red se encontrava inconsciente, comendo e bebendo o que a loira a obrigava e sempre mecanicamente, sem sair daquele estado de dormência. Os olhos que se agitavam incessantemente por baixo das pálpebras revelavam os sonhos agitados que Red estaria a ter.

A porta do compartimento rangeu ao ser aberta, fazendo o coração de Girassol dar um salto e, depois, fazendo-a respirar de alívio ao reconhecer uma das companheiras. Vivera as últimas duas semanas ali fechada com os filhos e Red, recusando-se a sair nas duas ou três paragens que se fizeram para reabastecimento e com um medo frenético que Prongs voltasse numa das suas visitas periódicas à ruiva.

- Quando é que ela acorda? – Pulga surgiu a seu lado, vindo de mais uma das suas lições de marinheiro.

- Não sei... nem sei onde está a mente dela...

- Ah, essa é fácil. Está entre este e o outro – respondeu vivamente Pulga.

- Como?

- Entre o nosso mundo e o dos mortos.

Girassol sorriu para si. As crianças lembram-se de cada uma!

* * *

Dâmaso seguia carrancudo no navio comandado por Moony. Destituído de qualquer autoridade, privado de um camarote só para si e proibido de se aproximar dos seus preciosos charutos, nunca antes se sentira tão humilhado! Não era aquilo que esperara, que planejara. Ele era digno de luxo e poder, nascera marcado com esse direito e com esse privilégio!

Estendendo o olhar até ao horizonte escurecido e dando estalinhos com a língua levou mecanicamente a mão papuda ao bolso em busca de um charuto antes de se lembrar que o jovem comandante lhos tirara. O desagrado aumentou. Assim que estivesse frente a frente com Lord Potter informá-lo-ia sobre o comportamento que o filho tomara para com ele... claro que teria de o fazer de forma subtil, de modo a não parecer que o estava a criticar...

- Sir Dâmaso, – a mão pousada no seu ombro fê-lo voltar-se e encarar o cenho preocupado de Moony. – Temo que seja melhor que o senhor se recolha à cabine.

- Porquê?

_Para não assustar os golfinhos com a sua fronha._

- Veja, – respondeu Moony em voz alta apontado para o céu escuro. – Ou muito me engano ou vamos ter uma tempestade pela frente...

Dâmaso limitou-se a virar costas e seguir o conselho de Moony, remoendo-se por ter de reconhecer que o jovem tinha razão. Á sua volta, grupos de homens preparavam o navio para receber a tempestade que se adivinhava nada fácil.

Ainda a resmungar baixinho, Dâmaso entrou no compartimento que era obrigado a partilhar com mais alguns homens. Com um sobressalto, apercebeu-se de que não estava sozinho no escuro compartimento.

- Mas que...?

- Humano, proponho-te um acordo que te vai interessar...

* * *

Ah, maldita net que me foi abaixo, e eu que já tinha isto tudo preparadinho para ser postado... mas vamos lá! Não se podem queixar de não ser boazinha lol, afinal, era suposto não haver mais nenhum capitulo ate ao final da semana... (sim, eu demoro uma semana inteirinha a escrever estas miniscularidades de capitulos e a beta-los... sabem como é... jet-set lol). Mas vamos lá às reviews:

**Nessinha.Potter:** Muito obrigada memso, eu não sabia que só aceitava reviwes dos registados :S! Isto foi um condoído do computador contra mim, ele não esperava é que eu arranjasse aliados nesta terrível batalha ahahah. Tens a GdC na Story Alert? Wau! Cada vez que precisra de uma sessão intensiva de levantemento de auto-estima vou reler as minhas reviwes :D. Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic,eu também a adorar escreve-la!lol. Bjs;)

**Drika :** Obrigada pelos elogios:D, e acredita que sei valorizar o facto de a GdC ser das poucas fics que não te dá dores de cabeça XD (a mim o que me dá é o alemão, mas enfim...). Infelizmente mesmo nas férias não vai haver datas para as postagens, iam ficar sempre atrasadas na mesma:D. Bjs;)


	9. Intervenção vulpina

**Capítulo VIII – Intervenção vulpina**

Nota: o seguinte capítulo é relatado por Vulpes,o raposo que toda gente pensa ser uma raposa.

* * *

Confesso. Não pinchei de alegria e felicidade quando a minha ama, a Grande Deusa, me pediu com tão gentis formas – qualquer coisa do género: "Ou vais ou mando-te com uma machadada." - para vigiar aqui a donzela ruiva - aliás, foi o ruivo dela que lembrou a minha ama de me mandar a _mim_, pobre raposo enfeitiçado e servidor pessoal da Deusa, para esta dolorosa missão... Começou tudo muito bem – traduzamos isto por muito mal, tendo em conta que estou a ser sarcástico – com o puto a aperceber-se de que eu não era realmente um raposo comum. Agora já sei porque que a Deusa deu ordens aos Lobos Sagrados – Sagrados... Humpf, a única coisa que sabem fazer é passear o corpanzil, assustando os humanos e tendo atitudes que julgam ser misteriosas e poderosas! Eu, pessoalmente, considero essas atitudes mais exibicionistas que poderosas, mas claro que isso é uma opinião pessoal... – salvar aquele puto da destruição em massa daquele clã. O fedelho tem o poder de ver para além das aparências! Felizmente para mim – e para ele, diga-se de passagem – ali a criança resolver fechar a boca no respeitante à minha amorosa pessoa – ou raposo. Falando no fedelho, que raio de alcunha é Pulga? Até me dá comichão, faz-me lembrar quando aqui há uns anos houve aquela infestação de pulgas, tive de tomar três banhos no rio Purificador, da terceira vez ia morrendo afogado porque lacei umas piaditas inocentes sobre a Deusa da Água, ela não as achou com tanta graça quanto eu achei.

Por falar na deusa aquática, será que ela sabe que Seth adulou uma das suas criaturas para tentar ganhar a aposta que fez com Astarte? Só me pergunto como é que o tipo consegue, a última vez que a minha formosa pessoa – digo, raposo – se aproximou das damas d'água – sereias, para o comum mortal – com o seu irresistível ar galanteador, o máximo que conseguiu foi um pontapé no traseiro! Seja como for, aquilo deu-me o cabo dos trabalhos, a ruiva estava _mesmo_ com vontade de saltar borda a fora – não sei porque, sou da opinião que o sal faz horrores com a nossa pele, olhem-me o exemplo das sereias! São transparentes!- Fui obrigado a agir rapida e discretamente – o que é mais difícil, já que os humanos são uns bisbilhoteiros tremendos e só vêm o que não deveriam ver. Para minha salvação a ruiva tinha a mãe no outro mundo – uma mãe que é uma brasa, diga-se de passagem, a miúda tem a quem sair – que pôde tratar do assunto, só tive de fazer a ponte entre os dois mundos, mas se isto é o princípio nem quero saber o resto!A minha missão é exactamente anular as intervenções do Grande Senhor dos Diabretes, Seth, e da Grande Senhora das Diabretas, Astarte. Que raio fulminou a cabeça daqueles dois para se porem a fazer apostas? Não têm mais nada que fazer e depois dá nisto... eu bem defendo que os Deuses deviam trabalhar um bocadito mais, para evitar a ociosidade e o tédio, é que até faz mal à saúde!

E como se não bastasse aquela cena desagradável das sereias, Seth lembrou-se agora de criar uma tempestade – teve de ser ele, nenhuma tempestade aparece do nada –, o que se traduz em pânico pelo navio. Neste momento estou ao lado da ruiva, encafuado num daqueles compartimentos onde dormem as prisioneiras – grandes loiraças -. Aquela amiga dela com ar de criancinha frágil, a Girassol, ainda não parou de lhe administrar ungentos, aqui é que se vê a minha maldade, uma vez que eu já podia ter cortado a ponte onde a ruiva está presa, mas dá tanto gozo a cara de aflita da Girassol! Se bem que o ar esperançado da Nenúfar está ainda melhor, vai ter uma desilusão tão grande quando a ruiva acordar! Mas isso agora fica para depois, aquio elegante raposo tem uma tempestade para por na linha.

- Já acordou? Já?

Aquio raposo aproveita o facto de o fedelho Pulga (Urgh!) ter deixado a porta entreaberta quando entrou esbaforido a fazer perguntas idiotas a que já sabe a resposta, para sair delicadamente e dirigir-se ao convés. Como seria de esperar, ali o Todo-Poderoso Prongs está a dar ordens para todo o lado, enquanto o outro Todo-Poderoso Padfoot o acompanha na sinfonia de gritaria. O resto do pessoal está a correr de um lado para o outro a fazer não sei o quê, inutilidades, muito provavelmente. Deixem o Mestre trabalhar...

* * *

James sabia que estavam em problemas. Sabia que nunca na sua vida tinha assistido a uma tempestade daqueles proporções. Sabia que eram poucos os que sobreviviam a uma fúria da Natureza de tão grande escala. E sentia que tinha de vencer o improvável. O mar revolto já atirara por diversas vezes, com as suas ondas mortíferas, de encontro ao navio, nenhuma tábua do convés se encontrava a seco. Grossos pingos de uma chuva cerrada atacavam sem piedade a nau e os seus ocupantes, cegando-os naquela tormenta... silenciosamente, James suplicou à Grande Deusa e a todos os Deuses Secundários que conhecia por um milagre... e ele deu-se.

* * *

E_ voilá_! Seth pode ser um Deus Secundário muito poderoso, mas _eu_ fui investido com os poderes da Deusa, acalmar esta tempestade foi o mesmo que afastar uma mosca... ou mais fácil, porque com as moscas ficamos ali uma data de tempo a abaná-las, o que é muito aborrecido. A cara destes tipos..., acho que nunca vi ninguém tão espanto desde que me transformei num raposo à frente da minha noiva – pois, eu tenho direito de assumir a forma humana um mês de tantos em tantos anos, e para meu azar, calculei mal o tempo e marquei o meu casamento exactamente para o último dia do mês. Quando chegou a meia-noite e eu estava prestes a iniciar a minha Lua-de-Mel... bem, além de espantada ela ficou também MUITO aborrecida comigo. - O Todo-Poderoso Prongs ainda está a olhar para o céu de boca aberta... se fosse a ele fechava-a antes que um passarinho de passagem lhe vá fazer ali o ninho. Ah, e se aproveitasse para ir lá em baixo... eu, como genial que sou, lembrei-me de tirar a ruiva do seu transe exactamente no momento em que a tempestade desapareceu "misteriosamente", não fica melodramático? Romântico? Qualquer coisa do género. Agora, onde terá ido parar aquele barril de carne seca?

* * *

Sorry pelo atraso, tive uma GRANDE entrave já que não sabia como descrever a tempestade. Felizmente o livro que acabei de ler há pouco tempo "O Olho de Golem" deu-me este ideia.

**Nessinha.Potter : **). Paxei as ferias tds sem actualizar x.x, mas tb n tive ca a segunda semana, n podia mm :P. Concordo, medieval, rei Artur... é td tão mais mágico e misterioso... tenho de dar uma passadinha na tua fic. Bjs;)


	10. Embarque na Ilha da Escarpa

**

* * *

**

**Disclair:** Porque já não faço há bastante tempo e porque tenho de o fazer, embora me custo muit admiti-lo, as personagens não minhas (com excepção da Nenúfar, da Girassol e de Pulga), porque se fossem, eu estava era rica em vez de estar aqui a declarar sobre todos os deuses que a maioria das personagens são da Rowling. O Dâmaso é do Eça de Queirós (ou pelo menos estou a tentar retratar o dito cujo), e a história é baseada na "Saga das Pedras Mágicas" e no 1º livro da "Triologia Sevenwaters" (não é nos outros porque ainda não os li), logo, a minha originalidade vai quase toda embora, mas ainda sobre alguma, bastante até:P

* * *

Era compreensível que o clã da Escarpa – o clã dominado pelos Potter – tivesse escapado a uma invasão durante todo aquele tempo. De facto, a ilha onde habitava o povo da Escarpa fazia jus ao nome do clã: magníficas escarpas castanhas erguiam-se gloriosas, a pique de entre o mar bravio. Red não pode deixar de pensar quão bela e perigosa aquela ilha quase inacessível lhe parecia, com as escarpas cobertas de verde vegetação, formando milhares de cantos e recantos, fabulosos esconderijos e intricáveis armadilhas...

- Parece que andou alguém de mão trémula a navalhar estes montes.

- São escarpas, Pulga – corrigiu Red, não deixando de se admirar ante a capacidade descritiva do afilhado.

- Mas no meio são montes!

- Tanta certeza assim? E se forem serras?

- Essas têm neve na ponta.

- Lady Red? – a voz de Padfoot interrompeu a "discussão" amigável, anunciando a aproximação do mesmo. – Queira fazer o favor de se juntar às restantes hóspedes. Estamos a chegar.

- Hóspedes? – irritou-se a ruiva. – Estás a brincar comigo?

- Não, não, claro que não! Todas as coisas belas são hóspedes neste clã, e especialmente bem vindas aos meus aposentos...

Com um gritinho de "Cachorro!", Red afastou-se rapidamente, arrastando Pulga consigo, não fosse o idiota do moreno querer ensinar o _seu_ menino a ser um mulherengo sem vergonha metido em grande e charmoso... não que ele não fosse realmente bonito e charmoso, mas, na opinião de Lily, o tamanho do cérebro não acompanhava essas qualidades.

- Red – interveio Prongs, apanhando-a antes que pudesse descer ao cubículo dos prisioneiros. _Só lhe faltava mais aquele._ – Peço que não ligueis ao Pads, ele não diz aquilo por mal.

- Claro que não, Sir Padfoot só diz o que é inconveniente por inocência.

- Inocência é capaz de ser forte demais –admitiu Prongs. – Mas há coisas de importância mais premente. Lady Red tem abusado na nossa hospitalidade...

- HOSPITALIDADE! Seu egocêntrico hipócrita! Matou-nos e aprisionou-nos.

- Milady, e quantas vezes já o seu clã não fez isso antes de ter sido vencido? Isto é uma guerra que dura há já muitos anos, ninguém é inocente nela. Com que argumento nos podem apontar o dedo se não hesitariam em fazer o mesmo se pudessem? Se não hesitaram a fazer quando o puderam?

- É... é... não é a mesma coisa!

- Por se tratar do seu clã?

- Eram inimigos!

- Milady, e como acha que nós vemos o seu clã? Parece-me que fizemos mais do que a nossa obrigação. Acredite-me quando digo que nenhum outro inimigo do nosso clã teve um tratamento tão respeitável.

* * *

Moony suspirou. Finalmente aportaram em casa... finalmente veria Rosie... já teria ela dado à luz o filho de ambos? Devia estar já no fim no fim da gravidez, e pensar que quando a deixara não fizera ainda três meses!

- Uma bela casota que aqui têm! – comentou Dâmaso, com um assobio. Moony esfregou as têmporas e chamou toda a paciência que ainda lhe restava, James havia de o ouvir por o ter posto a aturar aquela anta!

- Penso quase a mesma coisa – respondeu secamente. – Só não acho que seja uma casota. Quer fazer o favor de desembarcar, Sir Dâmaso?

Mas porque que ele não tinha ido com o Capitão Apolodoro? Porque que James tinha de mudar de ideias? Mas isso agora também já não interessava. Havia coisas mais importantes a fazer, como por exemplo, garantir a segurança das escravas. Nem James nem Sirius percebiam a real importância que elas tinham e os seus esforços para lhes dar um estatuto diferente não iriam ser insistentes como deveriam. Lord Potter era um homem severo, material e muito apegado ao lucro, com certeza que ia ser necessário muito mais do que os apelos do filho para o fazer abrir mão de um punhado de bonitas escravas acabadas de capturar...

* * *

Pulga seguia entre Red e Nenúfar, atenuando, sem se aperceber, a atmosfera de tenção entre as duas mulheres: Nenúfar ainda não se refizera do facto de Red ter sobrevivido à estranha doença – se é que aquilo tinha sido uma doença – e ter perdido a oportunidade de demonstrar a sua razão e em como a ruiva era uma simples mulher armada em esperta. Ninguém no grupo de escravas falava, observando os guerreiros e navegadores abraçarem as esposas, filhos e pais. Não se preocupavam já em as manter sob vigilância, quem seria suficientemente estúpido para tentar fugir num porto apinhado de inimigos, numa ilha desconhecida e de terreno irregular? Red não pôde deixar de expressar admiração ao ver Moony beijar uma senhora alta e morena que, apesar de bonita, não possuía nada que a destacasse na multidão. A barriga enorme indicava que estaria já no fim das esperanças e deveria ter sido um esforço ter ido até ali receber o marido. Do pouco que convivera com Moony, era-lhe estranho imaginá-lo casado.

- Minhas senhoras, – Padfoot, que parecia não estar particularmente interessado em rever os familiares, deixara-se ficar para trás. – Façam o favor de me acompanhar, iremos decidir o vosso futuro – acrescentou num tom que pretendia melodramático.

- Não tendes ninguém de quem sentis falta, Sir? – perguntou Nenúfar, mais por provocação do que por curiosidade.

- Milady, quase toda a minha família é um manada de bestas.

* * *

- Penso não ter escutado bem, meu filho – ninguém no Conselho se atrevia falar. Padfoot era até capaz de jurar de que ninguém _respirava_ enquanto a voz grave e sonora de Lord Potter se erguia no ar, enchendo todo o compartimento construído de pedra polida. Por sua vez, Moony estava piamente convencido de que as cadeiras de madeira esculpida onde se sentava todos os que participavam no conselho haviam tremido. – Pedis que estas escravas, estes despojos de guerra, sejam tratadas como damas da corte?

- Ouvistes bem, meu pai – Sirius fez uma nota mental para depois dar os parabéns a James pela "coragem", isto se ele sobrevivesse, claro.

- E porque deveria faze-lo?

- São seres humanos, meu pai, assim como nós o somos.

- Descobristes isso agora? Não, não farei isso sem uma razão válida.

- Apelo então ao Oráculo de Artarte.

"Pronto, agora é que é", pensou Sirius.

- Porque que ficou tudo tão escandalizado? Também já recorri a Oráculos e não é nada assim tão grave – murmurou Red, esquecendo-se do seu voto de silêncio, e cujo estado temporário de chefia do que restava do seu clã lhe permitira assistir à.

- Não é tanto o recorrer ao Oráculo – respondeu Moony, também ele num murmúrio. – É a atitude de confronto que ele tomou para com o pai. Isso é muito valorizado no nosso clã. Além disso, Prongs escolheu apelar a Artarte, a nossa Deusa protectora, o seu desafio só seria mais grave se ele tivesse apelado a Ártemis, a...

- Deusa Suprema, eu sei – cortou Red. Porque estaria Prongs a submeter-se a tanto só por causa delas? Se era só para impressionar! ... Ou para ter mais facilidade em se aproveitar, ele que não pensasse...!

- Não temas – consolou Moony, interpretando mal o seu silêncio. – É a primeira etapa e tudo correrá bem. _Tem_ de correr bem.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu confesso que demorei com este capítulo porque estava simplesmente com preguiça... e também porque ando a ser assaltada com montes de ideias para shortfics (isto sem contar com as minhas desgraças escolares, ai eu ODEIO aquela prof!), logo, na minha preguicite, eu escolho escrever as short, eheheh. Mas o que importa é que o capitulo já aqui está, já escrevi também o capitulo de uma outra fic que não esta aqui e em principio não vai estar e que estava ainda mais atrasado que esta... resumindo, é como se já tivesse pagado todas as minahs "dívidas" eheh.

**Nessinha Potter:** Sempre fiel, hein? D, eu ainda não esqueci que prometi ver as tuas fics (se não prometi por escrito prometi pelo pensamento, que vai dar à mesma coisa porque eu sou uma rapariga de palavra e ainda dou valor à honra), provavelmente vou faze-lo nas ferias... Ficar comico era mesma a intençao daquele capitulo, logo, a tua review deixou-m mt feliz! (deixa ks sp, sejamos sincerasP). Engraçado... parece que eu ando a ganhar mt a mania de escrever sobre o ponto de vista animal... Ops, la tou eu a fugir do axunto, isto tá a ficar mt frekente ultimamente, espero k gostes tanto dest cap cm gostast do outro, ao ponto d o veres cm present. Bjs;P

**Diana P. White**:Eu n sou padre, mas cm sou uma alma mt carinhosa e gentil (cofcofcof) eu perdoo... até pk ja t redimist, né? E ! Dest-m esperanças d k haja por ai + gent k le, gosta mas n comenta, s alguem dexe genero estiver por ai, faz o favor d seguir est bom exemplo e ir ao botaozinho de caridd roxo ai em baixo... Bem, não me poxo keixar d conhecer pcs Ineses (ineses?eskisito...), n conheço é nenhuma da minha idd, mas inda bem, pk é 1 nom k gosto, axo bonito e kt + raro melhor P, n kero k fik cm os Anas e os Marias (eskecendo k Maria é o meu 1º nom...x.x) k s tornaram mt comuns e vulgares. Viva o noxo nom! Bjs;)

**JhU Radcliff:** Se eu foxe ciumenta ia perguntar pk k tens o sobrenome do meu marido, mas cm eu n m importo d o partilhar (e tb pk isto é td mt platonico e ele n é o meu unico "marido") ta-s bem;P (ok, eu hoj tb tou meio pro maluko... tipo, na maioria dos dias tou 5o marada, hoje tou 55...). Bem, aki ta a actualizaçao, espero k gostes:D e inda bem k tas a gostar da fic (ela ta aki mm é pas pexoas gostarem lol... ou n). Bjs;)

Reparei n1a coisa: os rapazes não lêem fics ou apenas não gostam de comentar? até agora inda so recebi reviews de 2 rapazes... Preguiçosos!P


	11. O Templo de Artarte

**Capítulo X – O Templo de Artarte**

Artarte não era uma deusa dócil. E não se contentava com pouco. Talvez por isso o Templo que lhe era dedicado fosse tão bizarro e chamativo que Lílian não pode deixar de se espantar com ele. A parte inferior não tinha paredes: à excepção da parede do fundo – rocha pura, uma vez que o Templo se ligava à escarpa rugosa característica da Ilha –, a construção quadrada estava quase toda ela suspensa em maciças colunas coríntias, terrivelmente trabalhadas. Já a parte superior fazia lembrar à ruiva uma figura que vira uma vez, quando era ainda muito mais jovem, num dos livros velhos do avô: Um templo do Oriente cuja estranho telhado em bicos era o mais curioso e belo da ilustração. Ali, contudo, a influência oriental tinha um não-sei-quê de deslocado, chegando mesmo a ferir a vista.

Todavia, foi o tom doirado e os trabalhos demasiado pormenorizados, e não as misturas arquitectónicas, que fizeram Lílian torcer o nariz. Quer o doirado fosse oiro puro, quer fosse talha doirada, ou simples banho de ouro, a faustosidade em excesso do Templo quase que o fazia cair no ridículo. Quase. A imagem de Artarte, num pedestal de pedra enegrecida e rodeado das mais diversas ofertas, sufocava em qualquer um a vontade de ridicularizar o seu Templo. Era assim que Artarte gostava. De faustosidade, de trabalhados, de riqueza... Ninguém estava disposto a desencadear a fúria e vingança da deusa.

- E agora? – perguntou Lily em surdina a Remus, assim que pararam em frente ao local de "meditação" e "oração". – Como é que Artarte vai dar o seu veredicto?

- O vosso deus protector é Apolo, não é? – retorquiu Remus, olhando fixamente um ponto distante, em frente, e aparentemente alheado da multidão que os rodeava.

- É.

- Bem, vocês comunicam, perdão, comunicavam, com ele através do Oráculo de Apolo. Nós usamos o Oráculo de Artarte.

Lílian corou ante o óbvio da resposta. Claro que se comunicava com cada deus da mesma maneira! Que outra hipótese havia? Para além da de os deuses tomarem a sua própria iniciativa?

- Acho melhor esperarmos cá fora... – murmurou Remus, desviando, finalmente, o olhar que mantera fixo em qualquer coisa que nenhum outro podia, aparentemente, ver.

Lílian, já com um pé nos poucos – três ou quatro – degraus largos e compridos do Templo, espreitou para o interior, notando o Oráculo no que se poderia dizer ser o canto mais escondido e escuro do Templo. Por aquela altura já o Templo recebia a máximo populacional que podia conter. Apenas eles os dois e um guarda se mantinham fora do edifício.

- Não vejo porque não...

- É um pressentimento – limitou-se a responder Remus. Lily reparou que o companheiro parecia cada vez mais nervoso com o que se começava a desenrolar dentro do Templo. – Acredite-me, Lady Red, o Prongs trata do assunto. E eu _sei_ que se deve afastar do Templo... e de Artarte. Ela não lhe quer bem. Os deuses têm a terrível mania de nos usarem como bonecos de cordas nos seus joguinhos triviais.

Lílian sentiu-se estremecer. A mãe avisara-a de uma aposta entre dois deuses, de uma aposta em que ela era o principal joguete. O peão mais valioso, por assim dizer. E eis que agora um desconhecido – ou seria um amigo? – a avisava no mesmo sentido.

_Então Artarte é um dos deuses secundários... Falta saber quem é o outro e qual é a jogada de cada um..._

Subitamente, endireitou-se, apercebendo-se daquele estranho pormenor. Como era possível?

- Não é normal que um homem comum saiba tanto sobre os assuntos dos deuses – constatou, desconfiada.

- Também não é normal que uma mulher feita prisioneira derrube três homens com um bocado de madeira...

- Eles ficaram pasmados a olhar, não foi propriamente difícil.

-... tente fugir na primeira noite e seja impedida por uma matilha de Lobos Sagrados...

- Isso foi... como é que soube disso?

-... recupere de uma estranha doença que desapareceu tão depressa como surgiu e chame as atenções de Artarte. Como vê, Lady Red, é muito mais fora do comum que eu.

- Não, não sou, porque eu não sei o que está acontecer e você sabe – refutou Lílian. – E isso faz _toda_ a diferença.

- Não é altura – limitou-se a responder Remus. – Por favor, confie em mim. Na altura certa saberá. Mas por enquanto... é cedo de mais.

Qualquer coisa no amigo – sim, era um amigo – fizera-a acreditar na sua sinceridade.

- A propósito, – acrescentou Remus, sentando-se no chão e fazendo-lhe sinal para o imitar. – essa raposa que não a larga é um raposo.

* * *

James estranhou que nem Remus nem Red tivessem entrado no Templo. Mas o amigo teria as suas razões para o não ter feito e para ter obrigado a ruivinha a não o fazer também, afinal, Remus possuía _aptidões_ que ele não tinha...

A cortina amarelo-canário que cobria uma pequena área rectangular no canto direito do fundo do Templo escondia a mulher que fazia a ligação entre Artarte e o clã, assim como escondia também a pira de incensos que impregnava o ar com o seu cheiro enjoativo. Apenas as sombras de ambos eram visíveis. O silêncio voltou a instalar-se, mais frio ainda do que na Reunião. Todos os que os haviam seguido desde a Reunião até ao Templo, e lá tinham entrado, estavam agora de joelhos, incluindo Padfoot, Prongs e o chefe do clã.

- Sacerdotisa – a voz de Lord Potter ecoou, com uma ligeira entoação teatral. – Ouvis-me?

- Perfeitamente, estou um metro de tecido ao lado – respondeu a voz enfastiada da mulher do outro lado da cortina. – Diz-me, Lord Potter, que procuras?

- Resposta a uma impertinência – continuou o Lord, abandonando o tom teatral que irritava de sobremaneira a Sacerdotisa. – Meu filho voltou da guerra com excelentes prisioneiras... E pretende que eu, soberano da Escarpa, lhes dê liberdade e as insira na minha Corte, como se de finas damas se tratassem, elas, prisioneiras de guerra!

Ninguém respondeu à questão colocada por Lord Potter. A sombra da Sacerdotisa ficou hirta e o cheiro do incenso tornou-se mais forte ainda. Alguns homens jurariam que tinham visto a estátua da deusa mexer-se ligeiramente, enquanto que quase todas as mulheres sentiram um súbito aumento de luminosidade, logo substituída por um curto momento mais escuro. Artarte tinha-se apossado do corpo da Sacerdotisa para dar a sua resposta directamente. Uma resposta sem profecias, sem ambiguidades, sem pontos de vista. Uma resposta concreta e única.

* * *

- Intervieste directamente, Artarte – acusou Seth.

- Não, meu querido – respondeu a voz melosa. - Eles chamaram-me de livre vontade.

* * *

**N/A:**Okis, hoje tou com 1 pc d prexa k ainda tneho de ir lavar, ja sao 23.30 e a minha mae ja me ta a chagar a cabeça (amanha é Sabado!). Respondo às reviews no proximo capitulo, okis? Bjs;)


	12. A Chave

**Capítulo XI – A Chave **

- A cama é um pouco dura, mas aguenta-se. Depois de usares o lavatório podes deitar a água suja pela janela e voltar a encher a vasilha no tanque adjunto à cozinha. E o baú ao fundo da cama é para arrumares as tuas roupas. Ah, pois, só tens as que trazes vestidas...

Com um torcer de nariz, a rapariga morena que lhe mostrara os seus "aposentos" saiu do compartimento. Era óbvio que, como a maioria do clã, incluindo Lord Potter, não estava de acordo com a decisão de Artarte. Mas a deusa viera dar as suas ordens em "pessoa". Quem a poderia contradizer? Eram ordens precisas e claras. Elas, as prisioneiras, seriam tratadas com a dignidade e respeito com que se tratava as mulheres do clã da Escarpa.

_Por outro lado, _pensou Lílian _deviam estar contentes... É da maneira que sabem que os seus maridos não irão enfiar-se na cama com nenhuma de nós._

- Isso é uma outra maneira de ver as coisas, milady – respondeu a voz de Moony atrás de si. – Aqui as mulheres não têm grandes problemas com as infidelidades dos maridos. Aceitam isso como natural.

- Mas não é! – exclamou Lily, consternada. Solteiros era uma coisa... mas duas pessoas que jurassem amar-se e respeitar-se sob o símbolo da Deusa deviam manter-se fiéis um ao outro! – Isso é contra... Lê a mente? – interrompeu-se, dando-se subitamente conta de que não pronunciara os seus pensamentos em voz alta. Os olhos estreitaram-se-lhe. Gostava de Moony, já se apercebera disso, mas se ele se atrevesse a ler-lhe a mente...

- Não me leve a mal! – apressou-se a responder Remus. – Não é propositadamente, de facto a culpa até foi sua.

- Minha?

- Sim, claro. O meu nascimento não foi normal, Lady Red, e um dos dons, ou fardos, que carrego é o de ouvir os pensamentos de outrem quando os mesmos são por demais fortes ou de grande importância.

- Então a culpa é minha por ter pensamentos fortes, Sir Moony?

- Assim é, milady.

- Isso é um absurdo!

Remus encolheu os ombros.

- Não vale a pena tentar convence-la se não está disposta a isso. E não vim cá para discutir consigo. Sir Prongs deseja saber se está confortável.

- Porque não vem ele mesmo ver? – Quase de seguida arrependeu-se do que dissera. Onde estava com a cabeça para convidar Prongs a entrar nos seus aposentos? Iria pensar que ela era uma... uma... Mas o que interessava o que ele ia pensar? Ele ia entrar ali, naquele que, já se resignara, iria ser o mais próximo de lar que teria! Ela e Pulga! E agora, num momento de irreflexão, convidara aquele homem desprezível...

_Tão desprezível que se arriscou à fúria do pai para que tu e as outras tivessem condições razoáveis de vida? Que é sempre tão paciente e caridoso para Pulga e que nunca, em toda a viagem, te forçou a nada que não querias apesar das inúmeras oportunidades?_

Isso... Isso eram apenas ardis manhosos para a distrair das suas verdadeiras intenções! Ele era o chefe do inimigo! O destruidor e o saqueador! Queimara a sua casa e destruíra o seu clã!

_Foi assim que teve de ser, não havia outra maneira. Porquê sempre os mesmos argumentos quando já sabes que isso estavam para além do controlo dele? Ele pode ter destruído a tua casa... Mas tu ainda não encontraste o teu lar._

Qual a diferença? Casa, lar... era tudo o mesmo. Tudo perdido...

_Tem toda a diferença. Pensávamos que já tinhas passado essa fase, Lílian Esmeralda de Fogo, e que já percebias um pouco mais... Demoraste a chegar aqui, não queiras retroceder. Não chores pelo passado quando tens tanto para o presente e ainda mais para o futuro. Não te percas em ódios mesquinhos quando tens ainda de dar atenção àquele que é o teu verdadeiro inimigo... Aquele que vos quer mal e que não desistirá até vós ambos o destruam... Perdoa James pelo que ele te fez e ao teu clã, pois precisaras dele e dos seus. Não nos desiludas nem à nossa Senhora, Lílian..._

- Afinal não era um diálogo comigo mesma... – murmurou Lílian, olhando em volta como se esperasse encontrar um Lobo Sagrado ali, dentro do quarto. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que eles pudessem comunicar à distância... mas, afinal, eram os Mensageiros da Deusa, deviam poder fazer muitas coisas que não passassem sequer pela cabeça dos comuns mortais como ela... Deu-se igualmente conta de que Moony já havia abandonado o quarto. Naturalmente, fizera-o enquanto ela divagava naquelas estranhas conversas com os Lobos Sagrados

_O que deve ter pensado de mim, ali parada de olhar no vazio logo após ter feito aquele convite indecoroso?_, pensou divertida. Estranho como o seu estado de humor se alterava tão rapidamente nos últimos dias... Um ligeiro tossicar chamou-lhe novamente a atenção para o que a rodeava. Sir Prongs encontrava-se à entrada dos aposentos, não entrando até que ela lhe desse autorização, como convinha a qualquer mulher respeitosa.

_Mas ele poderia ter entendido as minhas palavras como um convite e ninguém o culparia por isso... nem mesmo os Deuses, já que Jogos de Palavras é o que eles mais gostam de fazer._

- Vim verificar se se encontra satisfeita e confortável, milady – declarou o moreno dando uma olhada ao quarto. – Talvez seja um pouco pequeno para si e o seu protegido...

- Está óptimo – apressou-se a interromper Lily. – É muito maior do que aquele compartimento no barco. Isso diverte-o, Sir Prongs?

- Se tivesse aceitado o meu convite, Lady Red – respondeu James ainda com um sorriso travesso – teria viajado no meu compartimento... num compartimento mais espaçoso, portanto.

- E, muito provavelmente, teria chegado aqui viola... – interrompeu-se ao relembrar os conselhos dos Lobos Sagrados. Este homem não lhe queria mal e ela sabia-o. Se ele tivesse querido violá-la já o teria feito muito antes de terem chegado ao barco. Mas... o seu espírito entrava novamente em conflito. Por um lado, as palavras dos Lobos Sagrados ainda lhe ecoavam na cabeça ao mesmo tempo que as provas dadas do bom coração de Prongs durante a viagem lhe saltavam à mente, por outro, também as imagens na aldeia destruída lhe enchiam o espírito... E como podia ela saber que o diálogo que tivera com os Lobos não fora pura imaginação sua? Afinal, ela não os avistara nem dentro do quarto nem perto da janela...

- A minha presença aqui já não mais justificada, minha senhora, embora eu adorasse poder ficar mais uns segundos que fossem na sua silenciosa companhia. – A voz de Prongs soava compreensível, mas distante. – Deixo-lhe isto como prova das minhas boas intenções. Vê aquela porta na parede esquerda? Dá para o meu quarto, não sei quem foi o tentador que teve a ideia de a instalar no quarto adjunto ao meu, mas ficará com a chave, senhora, para a fechar quando lhe aprouver e assim ter a certeza da sua intimidade e da do seu protegido.

- Agradeço-lhe, Sir James – respondeu Lily por mera cortesia, absorta ainda na sua luta interior. Retomou novamente o mundo real ao ver James tornar-se rígido. Só então se apercebeu do que ele lhe dissera, da chave que lhe estendia e da resposta que ela dera.

- Oh! – murmurou, olhando-o nos olhos. Como nunca reparara que os olhos castanhos dele possuíam aqueles salpicos verdes lindos? – Os Lobos Sagrados... Disseram-mo... Ainda há pouco. Acredite-me. Não foi por mal! E não usarei o seu nome verdadeiro contra si, Sir Prongs, juro-o!

- Não jure, senhora, pois teria de jurar o mesmo. Acredito em si. Tome – acrescentou, pousando-lhe a pequenina chave na palma da mão e fechando-lha em redor do objecto. – Não a perca, Lílian.

* * *

**N/A:** Demorou mas se serve de consolo, era para demorar mais, eu é fiquei tão contente com as reviews que me mandaram que fiz um esforço para escrever o capítulo todo hoje (não pude antes... tive testes até na ultima semana de aulas, isto é um ABUSO!)

**JhU Radcliffe: **Oie! Acho que já aqui esta a resposta a tua pergunta, ne? Fico contente que tenhas gostado, também sou filiada em mitologia, ah, deuses, deuses... Artarte... essa ai é ardilosa mesmo, uma safada! É preciso ter cuidado com ela. Bjs;P

**Iliana:** Aki está ele, Iliana, espero que tenha ficado ao teu gosto (e ao gosto dos outros que tmabém estão a ler mas não deixam review). Minha parte favorita é o dialogo da Lily com os Lobos... eu adoro esses lobinhos

**Vulpes: **e o raposinho também, né mesmo? Poucas são as que não me adoram...

**Elyon: **Ué, quem te deu autorização para entrar aqui? Cai fora! E sim, as mulheres adoram-te... pendurada ao seu pescoço como uma pela inanimada!

**Vulpes:** PenduradO. E não era esse sentido que eu...

**Elyon:** RUA! Bem, bjs para todos e não se esqueças de deixar review, façam-me o tão precioso donativo...

**Vulpes:** Cartas dos meus fãs também são bem vindas! Mas cuidado, que a caixa do correio é tamanho médio e não queremos rebentar com ela, né? Bem, então...

**Elyon:** Pronto, cortei-lhe o som. Bjs;P


End file.
